fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacentus: Path to Heroship
Plot: N/A Planets of the Soltaros Galaxy and Characters: Soltaros Galaxy: *Soltaros: The shining orange or purple sun of the Soltaros Galaxy. He is the creator and ancient warrior of his reality. There is no one stronger than him with his unmatched power villains want to control and heroes want to prevent from doing so. Spepora: * Pacentus: Son of Sylity and Ascentus, he is a mold-breaking Speporan, who is looking to achieve wings like his parents. * Ascentus: He is Pacentus' father, Sylority's husband, and one of Spepora's nine winged guardians. * Sylority: She is Pacentus' mother, Ascentus' husband, and one of Spepora's nine winged guardians. * Exentus: He is the coach of Pacentus' class, a friend of Pacentus' parents, and one of Spepora's nine winged guardians. * Brutantus: He is a strong Speporan, who happenly is Sprantus and Pacentus' bully. * Momentus: * Relity: She is the girlfriend of Brutantus. Similar to Pacentus, she isn't strong. * Sprantus: Like Pacentus, he is bullied by Brutantus. He is one of Pacentus' two friends at Spetra Academy. * Racitus: He is considered to be Spepora's wrecking ball at a height of almost 8 feet with a muscular body. He is Pacentus and Sprantus' other friend. Racitus is also a soldier for Spepora's army. * Kacity: Relity's best friend * Seyentus: An Elite Guardian of Spepora * Lentus: An Elite Guardian of Spepora * Torentus: An Elite Guardian of Spepora * Mentus: An Elite Guardian of Spepora * Zyasity: An Elite Guardian of Spepora Omenta: * Cynthia: A young Telan, who lost her mother via suicide when she was young and father during Omenta's invasion. She works with Dr. Splite as a nurse. * Dr. Splite: The top doctor on Omenta and a fatherly figure to Cynthia. After the death of Cynthia's father, he took care of her and taught her medical practices. * Atticus: A deceased elite warrior for Omenta and Cynthia's father. * ???: A deceased Telan nurse and Cynthia's mother. * Finian: A soldier of Omenta * Mateo: Another soldier of Omenta * Landon: Captain of a squad of soldiers * Cylade: A member of Omenta's security team, who guards Omenta's powersource. * ???: Queen of Omenta Tachyon: * Proxic: A young Tachyen, who's being mentored by Commander Nero to fulfill his shoes when he's gone. He is loyal friend to Princess Ectrica. * Princess Ectrica: An Elergy, who fleed Elergy to avoid becoming queen one day and carry out her parents' villainous plans. * Commander Nero: Leader of the Soltaros Galaxy's police, who has unfortunately been siding with villainous ideas. * ???: Tachyon's secret weapon, which is chained up and locked away in a room beside Tachyon's powersource. * ???: Soldier of Tachyon * ???: Another solder of Tachyon Latrova: * Infermus: The only surviving Infernal on Latrova. Gemago: * Cencago: * ???: Shelter member Nero: * Aqyia: * King ???: * Queen ???: * ???: Soldier of Nero * ???: Another soldier of Nero Crystona: * Wolfram: Elergy: * King CG Elergy: Ectrica's father. * Queen CC Elergy: Ectrica's mother. Amona: * Vinily: A controller of plants, she considers herself to be the Queen Bee of Amona. However, she is not the actual Queen. * Rosario: One of Venily's knights * Thornage: Venily's other knight Saurous: * Rax: A muscular man with supernatural strength, who lives in a prehistoric time. He has a helmet resembling a Triceratops' head and the spikes from a Stegosaurus' back fused into his body. * ???: Member of Rax's group * ???: Another member of Rax's group Mechari: * K1LL3R: * BL4D3D4NC3R: Umbrobi: * Wraith Aensland Erosnia: One of the Apostles of Darkness' strongest warriors. * Calypso Y. G: Apostles of Darkness member * Roza N. V: Apostles of Darkness member * Brack X. F: Apostles of Darkness leader * VRZ: Apostles of Darkness co-leader Susalus: * Panik: Anewal: *Renaw: Somuto: *Obronull: Anicie: *Athena: *Vernis: Legendary entity, current statue, housed inside the Queen's magnificent palace. *Ciarah: A powerful Anicien able to access the afterlife. She is married to Spepora's legendary warrior, Holomakus. Ciarah is the Queen of Anicie. *Holomakus: A missing Speporan thought to be dead for twenty-five years. He is originally from Spetra and is honored annually by Spetra Academy's Holomakus Memorial Race. Blucanotia: * Bludclot: The king of Blucanotia and ruler of Anewal. He was once associated with the Apostles of Darkness, however, he still has good ties with the manipulators of darkness. He came from Earth and learned how to manipulate blood with Blood Magic and darkness from the Apostles of Darkness. Episode List: Prologue: * [[PPH: Holomakus Memorial Race - Episode 1|'PPH: Holomakus Memorial Race - Episode 1']] * [[PPH: Race to Rescue - Episode 2|'PPH: Race to Rescue - Episode 2']] * [[PPH: Birth of an Alliance - Episode 3|'PPH: Birth of an Alliance - Episode 3']] * PPH: Holomakus - Episode 4 * [[PPH: Training - Episode 5|'PPH: Training - Episode 5']] * [[PPH: The Plan - Episode 6|'PPH: The Plan - Episode 6']] * [[PPH: Boiling Anger - Episode 7|'PPH: Boiling Anger - Episode 7']] * [[PPH: Facing Brutantus - Episode 8|'PPH: Facing Brutantus - Episode 8']] * [[PPH: Troubling News - Episode 9|'PPH: Troubling News - Episode 9']] * [[PPH: Omenta's Hospital - Episode 10|'PPH: Omenta's Hospital - Episode 10']] * PPH: Omenta's Reinforcements - Episode 11 * [[PPH: The Invasion Begins - Episode 12|'PPH: The Invasion Begins - Episode 12']] * [[PPH: Exentus' Exit - Episode 13|'PPH: Exentus' Exit - Episode 13']] * [[PPH: Awoken - Episode 14|'PPH: Awoken - Episode 14']] * [[PPH: Shifting Tides - Episode 15|'PPH: Shifting Tides - Episode 15']] * [[PPH: Reinforcements - Episode 16|'PPH: Reinforcements - Episode 16']] * [[PPH: The Invasions End? - Episode 17|'PPH: The Invasions End? - Episode 17']] * [[PPH: The Invasions End? Part 2 - Episode 18|'PPH: The Invasions End? Part 2 - Episode 18']] * [[PPH: Casualties - Episode 19|'PPH: Casualties - Episode 19']] * [[PPH: The Spetral - Episode 20|'PPH: The Spetral - Episode 20']] Main Story: * [[PPH: A Mission Assigned - Episode 21|'PPH: A Mission Assigned - Episode 21']] * [[PPH: A Rivalry's Beginning - Episode 22|'PPH: A Rivalry's Beginning - Episode 22']] * [[PPH: He Lives! - Episode 23|'PPH: He Lives! - Episode 23']] Epilogue: Trivia: * Pacentus: Path to Heroship came about after Essence of Continuum was canceled. * The first episode of Pacentus: Path to Heroship was published as The Outcast Wolf's 10,000th edit. Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:Story Category:Story Layout